1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to an applicator system and in particular, relate to an applicator system capable of moving the applicator head in an irregular motion. The applicator system is provided with a mechanism that gives the applicator head an irregular motion, having no obvious pattern, during usage thereby resulting in better application. The applicator system of the present invention may be used for cosmetic and care applications such as mascara application, scrubbing of lips, cleaning of nails etc.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various types of applicators and systems have been designed and developed in the recent years. Conventionally, applicators include a stem, at one end of which is connected an applicator head and at the other end is provided a handle for gripping. Continuous innovations in this area are being made to provide the user with an applicator that gives him/her a better application and makes the whole application effortless to the consumer.
Cosmetic applicator such as a mascara applicator deposits and distributes the product i.e. mascara all over the lashes. As mascara, inherently, is a product that is difficult to apply because of the sensitive target area of application, it is desirable that no clumping of product occurs and the lashes are separated and combed evenly. However, all the desired effects are not possible with a single mascara brush. This is because the eyelashes are soft, flexible, delicate and in close proximity to very sensitive eye tissue.
Further, a user requires moving his/her hands in a particular way to achieve a particular effect on the lashes. Mascara brushes that rotate during application are known. U.S. Pat. No. 4,056,111 describes a motor-driven, rotatable mascara brush. The motor may comprise a rewindable spiral spring (that is, a clock-work motor) or a battery powered motor may be used. U.S. Pat. No. 4,397,326 describes a non-motorized mascara brush, the head of which is free to rotate and does so when the brush head contacts the eyelashes during application. It is the act of brushing that causes the rotation. U.S. Pat. No. 6,565,276 discloses a battery powered motor, rotating mascara brush head.
There have also been innovations in these applicators where the applicator head is caused to vibrate in a particular direction. However, all such known applicators provide the rod to be moved in either a vibration/rotational or an oscillating motion. It is found by the inventors of the present invention that the movement of applicator in an irregular motion results in better application of the product and therefore the user is provided with an even application. Such an irregular motion when used for mascara application there occurs no clumping as well as better separation of lashes. However, this irregular motion becomes difficult for a user to emulate with his/her hand due to the sensitivity of the area where applied. Therefore, there is a need in the art for an applicator that is able to cause the applicator head to move in an irregular motion thereby giving the desired effect without the user having to put in any effort.